Pirate Royalty
by Albedo66
Summary: At the end of 'When a princess loves a pirate' the big reveal came that shattered Jake's world and that of his crew. Sofia has changed and refuses to go home. A battle is set to take place to snap Sofia out of her transformation...and it might take the ultimate sacrifice to do so. Can Jake and Sofia's love survive the turmoil that lies ahead?
1. Chapter 1 A mother's song

Pirate Royalty

Sequel to When a Princess loves a pirate

**Authors note: **When last we left off Sofia had become part of Hook's crew and Jake was defenseless against Sofia the first. Instead of jump into the action we will make a slight detour to Enchancia and see how Sofia's parents are dealing with her absence. Again time is different in both places and I hope to capture the struggle on both fronts. I apologize if this upsets some but as a writer I feel it is necessary to capture the rawness of things. Happy birthday to blossom2013.

Chapter one: A mother's song

Queen Miranda looked out her window with a heavy sigh in her chest. It was just a day after the green clothed boy had went off to rescue her daughter, though from what her husband told her it seemed longer over there. She wished and hoped for her daughter's safe return but she had yet to receive anything positive. Kneeling down she clasped her hands before her and began a soft tune that reverberated throughout her entire being until at last it came out in a slow melody:

"Sofia I wish for your safety

That you will be brought to me unharmed

But that is all wishful thinking

So I will try something from the heart

Getting off her feet she walks into the hall carrying the melody with her:

Who would've thought we'd live here

I know I didn't

Still I am relieved our family has grown bigger

It goes to show what wishful thinking ensures

Miranda stopped and wore a small smile thinking of where her and her daughter used to live. Nodding her head to a palace guard she then continues on humming a little chorus until she enters the courtyard at that point, only that point, she lets her voice ring high above the castle walls:

*I miss you my dear

Please come home to us

I don't know what I would do

If you were to be gone

Things will only get better

This much I am sure of

My love for you is strong

Let it guide you in need*

So I walk these aimless halls

Singing and waiting

Till you are in my arms again

This much…I will be doing."

"I thought I would find you here," Roland walked from his hiding place and smiled at her. "Don't look so surprised…I actually come here a lot to do my thinking."

"Roland do you really believe this Peter Pan can rescue our girl?" She held herself as she fought the trembling panic setting in.

Roland wrapped her up in his arms and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Miranda my love, I saw the conviction in his eyes, I could practically see into his heart. He is a good boy, pure and untainted by anything I have seen…and that Pirate I fought was evil all over. He will return our youngest to us…that much I am certain of."

"Still…wouldn't we have heard something by now?" Miranda asked. She hoped she was overthinking this whole time thing, but, she couldn't shake the dread that something unexpected had occurred.

"We can only leave things in Peter's hands now dear. It is getting cold so let us retire to our chambers. If no word comes to us by morning then we will think up a new solution to bring Sofia home."

"I suppose you are right, still, this cold wind is doing me little rest tonight." She allowed her husband to lead her back into the castle and she looked back at the statue that had been moved the night it all went bad. I still can't believe he got in when all other evil was kept out. If only we had taken stronger precautions…Sofia would be asleep in her bed and my mind would be at ease.

Night quickly disappeared and the following morning the royal parents sat at the table with anxious nerves shot up. No news had come from Neverland and both their daughters were still missing, even Amber who went with Peter to find Sofia. Roland was on edge, eager to jump at the first news to reach his ears. Miranda was so anxious she could barely hold her spoon…let alone function in eating her meal.

James was poking at his food, having lost interest in it the moment he woke up. All he had done since his sister went off to have a grand adventure was school work. Numbers, sentences, all of it was crammed into his head making him see only this while a truly delicious meal sat untouched. "Father…may I be excused?"

"Hmm, oh yes, well done on eating your meal James. You usually are quite picky with your food." Roland waved off his son hardly noticing the untouched meal, then again he had barely made a dent in his own meal.

Suddenly a guard rushed in and Roland leaped to his feet sending his chair back, Miranda dropped her spoon and clutched her chest, while James fled the room eager to have some fun.

"You will want to see this Majesty," the guard said. Waving them to follow he rushed to the throne room and there floating before them was a green parrot. "He said he would only speak to you…and putting him in a cage seemed rather…strict."

"I will handle it hear thank you. Speak Parrot…what news do you carry from Neverland or Peter Pan?" Roland wanted answers and it was about time too.

Turning around Skully cleared his throat and addressed the royal parents to the best of his abilities. "Ahoy, well, to first ease your worry Sofia is safe."

"Oh thank goodness…what about Amber?" Queen Miranda asked.

"She does just as good, possibly better, your Highness." Skully looked at the King then as he saw him studying him.

"How do I know you don't work for Hook?" Roland approached him and grew wary, on edge per say that at any moment Hook's men would ambush him.

"I would not work for that crooked man if he offered me an island full of crackers. Anyway main reason I am here is to tell you what happened in Neverland and of what transpired."

"You must be tired…please have a drink of water before you begin," Roland held up his hand but lowered it upon insistence from Skully.

"Thank you but I must tell you this while it is still fresh in my brain. It goes something like this…" And so Skully launched into what happened the moment it all seemed about to get worse for Jake and his friends.

**Authors note: **I hope this chapter did well in setting up the sequel. It was important to note that there is a slight time difference between Enchancia and Neverland, so by the point that Skully arrives and tell the story it has already ended. From here on though we will be in Neverland till we come back to this point in the story; see ya in Chapter Two.


	2. Chapter 2 Clash of Will

**Authors note: **After a bit of time spent in Enchancia it is time to rejoin Jake and Sofia in Neverland. Things have become…intriguing and pirate and royalty have been mixed. Will Sofia kill the very boy she likes, possibly loves, or will fate intervene in a figure long absent from Neverland? We shall see as we jump back into the story.

Chapter two: Clash of will

Jake sat there on his knees as he saw the blow come. He all but expected to die, to witness all his life events there and even the ones that led up to this. Sofia looked so content in her decision, no wavering doubt at all as the blade sang in the glistening sunlight pouring down on her sword. He did not fight or resist…he couldn't even lift up his blade to ward off the assault. Was Sofia gone, was there no trace of the Princess he fell for in there?

"This stops now!" A blur of green fell before him and the clash of steel was heard. Peter Pan was locked in combat with Sofia as he pressed against her blade. "Princess Sofia…drop your blade this instant!"

"Captain…who is this?" Sofia struggled to free her blade and noticed the determined eyes in the green capped boy.

"Don't you recognize him Sofia the first? Why this is none other than my arched nemesis, the boy wonder who can't grow up, Peter Pan." Hook tilted his hat up as he looked over at the fiery tempered boy.

"And you are the codfish Captain of the lousiest ship in Neverland. Did you grow bored waiting for me Hook?" Peter wore a smile as he freed his blade and pushed Sofia back.

"Peter Pan…when did you get back?" Jake stood up and was about half of Peter's height as he stood behind him.

"I just arrived…and it was a good thing I came when I did. I take it you know the Princess of Enchancia then?" Peter asked.

"Yeah…though she goes by a different name now," Jake noted as he looked over at her. She seemed withdrawn now, the fire in her blue eyes seemed to diminish as she sheathed her blade.

"I take it the girl's father wants her back eh Peter?" Hook swung out his sword and challenged the boy.

"Yep…and by all means alive…if you catch my drift." Peter circled around him as he tossed his blade up and caught it with a deft hand.

"I never meant to harm a hair on her head Pan, that isn't my style. I merely meant to lure you here…by any means or force necessary." Hook swung at him and the boy and him locked blades.

"What about the ransom? I take it you never meant to send your demands to King Roland huh?" Peter kicked out at Hook and pushed off to land in a crouch on the deck.

"Oh that, well, I imagine he never meant to send the money and all-."

"Hook he just wants his daughter back…if you wanted to fight me you could've waited. I still have people who I care about back here; I would never leave them for too long-."

"Yes well…waiting is not my style Peter Pan. We duel here and now…and if you beat me I will release the girl to as she pleases." Hook lowered his blade and held up his shiny hook.

"I only trust you so far Hook…and in our past duels it is clear you never keep your word. So we shall do this to the first drop of blood…and if you win…I will allow you to do to me what I did to you-."

"No Peter don't do it-." Jake rushed forward but Sofia stood between him and Peter.

"Don't worry Jake… I got this. The ole Codfish clearly hasn't learned any new tricks, if anything he has dried up too much out at sea. I would like you to do something for me though." Peter motioned him forward and leaned in a conspirator way.

"What is it?" Jake wondered what Peter would have to tell him that was so secret.

"I want you to get Sofia and your crew out of here. I will do my best to cause a distraction, one big enough for you to flee without notice. It is important you do this or Sofia may choose to stay here and live a life of a pirate."

"Easier said then done Peter…it isn't like we can sneak her out without notice-."

"That is why I am here." Amber stood in the shadows but upon stepping into the light she was seen with a brown wig and purple gown.

"Who is she?" Jake asked.

"She is part of the distraction. If Hook sees Sofia still onboard he will have no reason to pursue you or me…should I get through this unscathed. Lure Sofia if you must…once that is done Amber here will get in place."

"Won't Amber be in trouble should Hook find out?" Jake didn't know if this was so wise.

"I chose to do this, it was my plan after all." Amber knew it was a risk, but, getting Sofia home was her mission and part of the reason she came along with Peter. She also knew Peter wouldn't leave her to this fate. "Tell my step sister to not worry about me…ok?" She smiled warmly as she got ready for the role she was to undertake.

Jake nodded his head and winked at Sofia. "Hey Sofia…bet you can't catch me." Jake fled and soon heard the pounding of her soled feet on the deck. Rounding the corner he saw Bones and Sharky guarding Izzy and Cubby. Wearing a smile he raced past them and did a hand spring over a loose floorboard.

"Hey it is Jake…after him!" Bones ran after him but pressed down on the floorboard causing it to spring up and smack him in the face.

"Bones what happened?" Sharky felt the same floorboard fly up and hit him as Bones stumbled off it.

"C'mon Izzy and Cubby lets go!" Jake ushered them after him with a wave and saw Sofia right behind them. Once they were onboard Bucky he made sure they were far enough away as Sofia tried to jump. "No use trying Sofia…lest you are up for the swim."

"Drat it all…Jake why are you doing all this? Why can't you let me be-?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jake waited a heartbeat but saw Sofia still staring at him. "Really, it wasn't obvious? Fine, the reason why is because…I love you."

"Jake…" Izzy whimpered and held herself, but she would not run away. She just stood there as the boy she loved was admitting how he felt for another. Their friendship was rocky since the day they talked, still, this was the only home she knew.

"You…what now?" Sofia blinked as she stared at him. A blush played across her cheeks and she tried to harden herself as she brought her blade out. "No, you can't love me…I betrayed you…tried to kill you-."

"I could never hate or loathe you Sofia, deep down I love you. You are a Princess…you don't belong here out on the sea-."

"What do I have to do to convince you Jake? I want a life of freedom not bound by people telling me what to do, my own step sister isn't exactly a fan of me…I imagine she would be happy if I was-."

"You mean Amber?" Jake shook his head feeling his anger bubbling up. "She is risking her life right now playing your body double so we can get you out of here. My own mentor and good friend is putting his life on the line for you…how many people's sacrifices will be needed to get through to you that your life means something?"

"Amber is…no, she is back in Enchancia…" Sofia looked out at the Jolly Roger as the sound of swords clanging could be heard. She then notices a brown haired girl standing where she had.

"Clearly she cares about you more then you think." Jake walked behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Soon though he found her face nestled into his shoulder, fresh tears coating his shirt.

"Oh Jake…what have I done?" Sofia wept hard and grabbed at the material around his neck.

"Sofia…everything will be alright." Jake wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, his own thoughts going out to Peter Pan. This would not be an easy feat…even for someone as strong willed as the boy who never grew up. As they drifted further away he suddenly noticed Skully wasn't with them.

"Are you ready to die Peter Pan?" Hook raced at him with his blade held out.

"I wouldn't dream of dying now…things just got more exciting!" Peter flew at him with his blade held close and as they neared he knew it was either Hook or him.

**Authors note: **Sofia is safe…for now; however Amber has chosen to stay in her stead. Hook and Peter are locked in a combat to the first drawn blood while Izzy is lost in sorrow over Jake's words. Jake has finally confessed his feelings to Sofia…but she is still shaken over the events from before, will she accept Jake's and everyone else's efforts to become a Princess again, or will she be set on being a pirate? Till the third clashing chapter in this series.


	3. Chapter 3 Peter's sacrifice

**Authors note: **Apologies again for the long delay on the chapter update. Here it is though, direct from my mind, chapter three.

Chapter three: Peter's sacrifice

Amber stood there watching the battle unfold with anxiousness. Peter was so brave, and handsome, much better then the guys back home. He stood up for his friends and faced his adversary with such strength…how romantic. Feeling her young heart beat she suddenly became aware of a that old short man staring at her. Turning she stared right on back. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, um, begging your pardon Miss Sofia, I don't mean to be rude but…where is your necklace?" Smee fiddled with his hands as he looked at her.

"Why do you ask? Isn't my necklace out in plain sight?" Amber found this ridiculous, if she could be anywhere else she would be.

"That is just the thing…it isn't." Smee pointed at where the necklace should be and found Sofia rather frightening, something else he found off about her.

"I will show you my necklace is right…here…" Amber reached down but only found her skin, the necklace nowhere in sight. "Huh, well that is odd; I could've swore it was there just a minute ago-."

"Perhaps you lost it when you tangled with that sea pup Jake, it is perfectly understandable-."

"Well…if it is so understandable why don't you get your big butt in gear and look for it." Sofia pointed outwards and waited for him to shuffle off. She was not going to get dirty looking around such a filthy ship as this.

"Oh yes…right away Princess…I mean Sofia the first." Smee hurried off and began to look up and down the deck.

"That is a relief; however this puts me on the spot for I don't fit the part now. Sofia always wears that necklace of hers…and I don't even have that. I managed to outwit that Mr. Smee, however, getting this past that old crook of a hook remains to be seen." Amber sighed.

"Oh ho…close but no cigar!" Hook dodged Pan's advance as he swatted at him with his sword causing the boy to fall into defense. "You will have to do much better then that if you wish to end me."

"I will cut you down limb by limb if need be Hook," Peter glowered, "no need to end you instantly." Peter sliced at him with a twist and brought his blade up to lock with Hook's.

"That is all well and good…but I can't say the same about you. I shall end you here and now and perhaps that blasted croc will have something else to sate his cravings." Hook kicked out sending the boy flying back.

"Tell me Hook…can you honestly have a girl in your crew for a life time? They can be quite bothersome and their needs are much more then yours-."

"I beg your pardon?" Amber said cross like. She stepped forward only to realize that this drew her into the conflict.

"Stay out of this Sofia the first…wait a second…where is your necklace?" Hook forgot about Pan as he went to inspect the empty spot where a necklace should've been.

"Oh, well you see, Smee went to go look for it for me. He should be back any second…no trouble really." Laughing in nervousness she looked for Peter's help.

"Uh…Hook have you forgotten about me?' Peter ran forward and found Hook's hook slicing through the air causing him to drop instinctively…only to find Hook's blade pointed down at him.

"I have never forgotten about you boy…not since that day you cut off my hand and fed it to that croc. Now…mind explaining to me how this girl has no necklace?" Hook looked at the girl and as he noticed a strand of blond hair he raised his hook up.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Pan rose up only to find the blade pressing into his neck. A trickle of sweat ran down his body and he grinded his teeth.

"Please don't Peter…I'm not worth it." Amber clutched her chest as tears rolled down her face. She had to be brave in this time of danger. If she were to lose Peter…it would be all her fault.

"Now…let us see who you really are," Hook said with a crooked smile. Lifting up the brown tussle of hair he found blond hair underneath. "You are not Princess Sofia…who are you?"

"I am her step sister…Amber." Her eyes were defiant and clear, her chest stuck out as she refused to look away.

"Ah ha…so in all the commotion that brat Jake stole away my fellow pirate. I must say that was rather clever of him, but, now it would seem like I have another Princess to hold for ransom." Wearing a smile he thought over the situation and what it would entail to him.

"You won't lay a finger on her Hook…I will see you dead before you do that." I need to buy her time, he thought, if only to see her safe at home.

"You are in no position to bargain with me boy, I will have you know I have the higher ground here. However…should you make it worth my while I might reconsider." Hook let up his blade some, though only to give him room to sit up.

"Make me walk the plank, cuffed, roped up, I don't care what. I only ask you let Amber go at the nearest island and contact her parents letting her know where she is." Peter looked at Amber and saw her shaking her head adamantly.

"Hmmm…tempting…though I would counter that offer, if I might. You must stay under till we have left the vicinity. Should I see your head poke out any earlier…and this girl might not even get to the island alive." Hook pressed his hook into her throat.

"Peter don't…think about-." Amber was cut off by his hand held up, a light smile on his face.

"I'm not scared of death Amber; in fact it is a dance I have danced many times before. Do your worse Hook." Peter stood up and Hook raised his blade so it now pointed outward.

"I will give you two a moment." Hook moved off to scold Smee for looking for the necklace, his eyes staying for a moment on the two.

"Peter why would you pull such an idiot move? You can fly…you could've left me behind, better yet you could've taken me off with you-." Amber blinked as she felt Peter's arms around her.

"Amber…I appreciate you being here with me. No one has taken such a risk before…and you not only bought your sister time to escape, you also gave me the confidence to stand up to Hook long as I did. As you can tell I am not much of a fighter…and when I do fight it isn't so passionate."

Amber buried her head into his shoulder and fought the rising panic in her chest. "Peter I am sorry for everything, for pushing to come here when it would only endanger me. I was only thinking of-."

Peter smiled as he went to tilt her head up. "You didn't even argue I said sister instead of step sister, you have changed in such a short time Amber. Keep that change about you Amber, open your mind to new things and you will have amazing adventures ahead of you."

"Peter…I…" Amber felt his finger on her lips and her body shivered.

"Believe in the stories, clap for the fairies, time to fly." Peter was about to leave when he saw a sudden change in Amber. He stood for a bit and that is when it happened.

Amber threw her arms around Peter's neck and kissed him on the lips. Holding her grip on him she tangled her hands in his hair, her eyes closed tight. After a bit she pulled back and saw his eyes closed.

"Alright…enough with the romance let us be done with this." Hook bound his wrists and led him off to the plank.

"I love you Peter Pan!" Amber yelled after him and then clapped her hand over her mouth. A mad blush appeared on her face and she tried to hide it with her hair.

Peter stood on the plank and looked over his shoulder at her. "Can I give you my answer next time I see you?" Peter grinned as he was pushed further along the plank.

"You really are a charmer aren't you Pan?" Hook shook his head as he stood on the plank with his sword held out.

"You should give it a try sometime Hook, I know a certain female pirate would especially enjoy it-."

"Enough spouting nonsense and drown already! Oh…and to ensure you stay down-." Hook's eyes flashed red and his sword went into Peter.

"Noooo!" Amber raced forward and Smee intercepted her.

"Please don't Miss Amber…it is better this way," Smee said. He didn't believe this, however, crossing the Captain during this time would only end terribly.

"Goodbye Peter Pan…tell the croc I said hi." Shoving him off the plank he watched as his body splashed into the water and sunk below into the watery depths. "Mr. Smee…in respect of my fallen enemy we shall honor his request and send Amber home…after we get Sofia back."

"No…stay away from my…" Amber saw Hook standing before her and she noticed a single tear on his face.

"I apologize for what I am about to do…" Hook took a breath and stood over her.

"What are you-?" Suddenly darkness invaded her conscious and the last thing she saw was Smee turning away. The last thing she thought was of Sofia and her apology for being a lousy sister.

**Authors note: **Another shocking story that leaves you on the edge of your seat, frustrated at being left wanting. I apologize for this and will get the next chapter up soon as I can. Oh and big plans ahead for Izzy, as her suffering will have a big effect in the closing chapter coming up sometime soon. Also, will Pirate Royalty be the conclusion to When a Princess loves a Pirate, or will the ending of the final chapter lead to another installment? More teasing I know, oh and what about Peter's fate? More questions to be answered.


	4. Chapter 4 Sofia and Jake

**Authors note: **Wow, my breaks just keep getting longer and longer. I am so sorry, life happens and all, not an excuse, but I am sure you readers and writers know of it. I will try and be a little more consistent, but hopefully you have some understanding on your side. Anyway last I left off Sofia was rescued but still attached to her new life while Peter fell in the NeverSea, and now we continue.

Chapter four: Sofia and Jake

Sofia stared off at the great ocean seeing it pass on for miles and miles, never ending like the tortured dream she lived. One day being a mere nobody to a princess…now suddenly she was here of all places and a pirate princess; it all seemed like she was under a spell. Hearing footsteps she turned and saw the very boy who had rescued her. She had remained quiet for almost a week, not eating, well just nibbles here and there. She had refused, simply refused to have any contact with him, and for the most part he had respected her wishes. Now there he stood, looking almost like a puppy dog, but a cute one. Letting out a hot breath she turns and places her hands on her hips, her stare immediately setting him on guard.

"What do you want Jake?"

"I came to see if you wanted something to drink," Jake said, his body language refusing to back down as he threw out his arm, "you can die without water-."

"If you haven't noticed Jake we're surrounded by water," Sofia stared hard at him and saw him flinch.

"That isn't the recommended water to drink Sofia, it is salty and gross. Surely Hook told you that being a pirate means self-preservation of the body to remain fit for all cause of emergency. If you should faint in battle…do you think your opponent would leave you be?"

"Well…no, I suppose not. You have a point there Jake. Um…now that we're speaking…why did you come back for me?" Sofia placed her hands before her and couldn't meet his eyes, how could she, she had yet to thank him and they had fought.

"Isn't it obvious Sofia?" Jake asked as he moved closer to her. He could hear his heart beat heaving against his chest and his hands were clammy.

"Jake…I'm not worth it…after all I have done-." Sofia was caught off guard as she felt his hands on hers, they felt so cold and yet hers were warming up.

"Sofia…don't say that. Since we first met I can't stop thinking about you, knowing that you live with such a huge responsibility on your shoulder, to live a life of royalty…for which I may never imagine. It makes my head spin, and, truth is…I…"

"Yes?" Sofia leaned in, her eyelids drooping down as she felt her chest heave out, her eyes not obscured by her hair for it was still tied back.

"Well, Sofia, truth is I…I…" Jake never finished, perhaps he didn't need to as their lips touched. Pressing into her body he snuck his arms around her back as her hands sought his hair. It took a moment for them to break for air and only then did he find himself saying it. "I love you Sofia."

"I love you too Jake. I have never felt this strongly about any other boy before. You make me feel so alive and you would risk your life for me. I want to pinch myself and wake from this dream, but, in all reality you feel so…you."

The two laughed as they pressed their faces together. Locking looks the two refuse to part even when Cubby walks over to them.

"Uh, hope I'm not interrupting or anything," he said.

"What is it Cubby?" Jake asked not breaking from Sofia.

"Skully is back," he informed them. Sure enough as he said this Skully was flying back at a rather hurried pace.

Jake, Sofia, and Cubby rushed over and caught their feathered friend as he was nearly out of breath. His chest was going faster then they had seen it before and his eyes seemed dry, like they had been crying. Izzy was the last to come, having seen the kiss shared and her jealous and rage was burning her up inside, still concern flooded her eyes upon seeing her friend in such a situation.

"P-Peter Pan is…" Skully struggled to get it out but it still was too hard to bear. He could not believe what he had witnessed, nor could he stop playing it through his head.

"What happened to Peter?" Jake demanded.

"He drowned! Peter is dead!" Skully burst into tears, though no tears fell for he was out of them.

Jake back pedaled at the news and Cubby trembled. Izzy was the one to fall to her knees. Sofia was shaken by this news, however due to not knowing him as well as the others she could not find the sadness nor terror over the loss.

"No, that can't be true, Peter is immortal…" Jake found himself saying, though his ears seemed to be playing tricks, like an echo in a cave.

"Hook is a vile crook…he made a deal with Pan in order for Amber's life to be spared. However, Hook is likely not going to stick to his word." Skully bowed his head and shared the suffering of his friends.

"No…not Amber…I won't let him." Sofia was firm in her stance, but, it was clear to her as she looked around; her friends weren't ready to take on Hook just yet.

"I need some time alone," Jake got up finally and looked around at everyone. His eyes were distant as he headed over to Izzy. "This is an emergency Izzy…I'd like to borrow some pixie dust."

Izzy could barely meet his eye, but, she was not about to argue with him. "Alright Jake, just don't be away too long. Peter meant as much to you as he did to us."

"We will see justice done for what tragedy has befallen us, together Izzy, but right now this has to be done." Once sprinkled with the dust he set off, full speed and arms spread out he looked out at Neverland fast approaching and remembered Peter's first words to him…so long ago…

* * *

Jake was walking along a set trail when he spotted a green capped boy looking out across a great vast ocean. Curious he approached him and heard the snap of a twig. Looking down for just a second he then looks back at the boy to find him not there. "Where did he go?"

"Looking for me?" The boy asked. Floating behind him he played into an instrument and his ears were slightly pointy.

"Whoa…how did you do that?" Jake asked. The notes played were a light melody, but as they entered his ears they played a song he had heard upon arriving at the island.

"Oh this, this is nothing, watch this!" The boy took to the sky and as he looked down he made for a quick dive to send Jake running and then he did a flip for which he let out a most wondrous sound, almost like a rooster.

"Who are you?" Jake asked in wonder.

"I am Peter Pan. You must be new to Neverland…otherwise I'd remember you." Peter landed and walked over to him.

"I arrived a little while ago, name is Jake." He held out his hand and the boy known as Peter held his right back out. Then he did something odd, he spat into his hand and smiled.

"Spit into your hand Jake and we will be friends. It is customary to shake hands with spit to ensure a lifelong friendship. I'm the best kind of friend to have around here, for I can offer a long and most adventurous time if you stick by me."

Jake was hesitant, but only for a second as he spat into his hand and together formed a friendship with Peter he never looked back on.

* * *

Jake was now standing before the very tree that Peter had carved out his sword for him. It was a little before Peter left Neverland leaving him in charge of his group. Before he ever met Peter he never dreamt of being a pirate, the good kind that sailed the sea and helped those in need. The tree still stood, proud and glowing bearing the memories of the very one who found the place. Hearing footsteps he turned on his heel and found Sofia standing there. "Hey this is a private place-."

"I'm sorry…I just couldn't let you be alone. You just lost a very important figure in your life, being alone seems so…lonely…don't you think?" Sofia held herself and looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"Its better this way…" He wept as he wiped at his face angrily, his body wracked with shaking grief. It was hard to stop once he began, and since coming to Neverland he had only cried a handful of times.

Sofia approached him slowly, her eyes focused only on him as she took even breaths. "Jake…in order to move on we need to keep those we love closest. You don't need to go through this alone, even if it is the best way you believe it is to honor Peter's memory."

"Peter meant the world to me…I was the first he found…" Jake sniffed and noticed she was now standing right before him. Her voice was soft and looking down he found his hand in hers.

"Peter lives on in you Jake…and that is something Hook or anyone else can never touch. You carry his sword; so, see that it is used right." Sofia smiled and squeezed his hands.

"When did you get this wise?" Jake laughed lightly.

"I have some very great parents," she giggled in response. Drawing in close to him she gave him a peck on the lips before pulling him into a warm embrace. The two just stood there for a bit, no one else to break up the silence, and she was grateful for that. When she knew Jake was done she pulled back and moved a stray hand through his hair.

"Sofia…what do I do now? How do I see my sword used right…when Hook has taken away my best friend in the whole wide world?" It aggravated him to feel so weak, so helpless against a monster like Hook.

"How do you usually defeat Hook?" Sofia inquired.

"Well, um, actually by being a team," Jake answered with a chuckle.

"Then we assemble everyone together and take this fight to Hook. He will answer for what he has done, but you have to promise me something Jake." Sofia made this quite clear as she held his face in his hand.

"Uh, sure, anything," Jake answered, looking into her eyes without a trace of lie.

"You must not kill Hook-."

"What…how can you ask such a thing? Hook stole Peter from me, Hook has no one, it has to be done-." Jake pulled away.

Sofia wouldn't let go, even if Jake was stronger than her, she was set on her task of helping Jake see the bigger picture. "Jake Hook maybe all those things, and more, but you have to understand that without the pirate title…he is still human. To take another life…is that really what Peter would've wanted?"

"I, he, urgh…I don't know…maybe…" Jake stomped and folded his arms.

Sofia walked slowly towards him, unsure if he would turn on her. Placing her hands on his shoulders she sighed. "I can't pretend to know what you are going through; I mean I was an innocent Princess kept away from all this turmoil some weeks ago. What I can tell you is Hook needs to be taught a lesson…and your strength and friendship is just what is needed…right now."

Jake looked anywhere but at Sofia, but, she had sound advice in the matter. A part of him wanted to kill Hook, but, the memories he had forged with Peter were stronger and that meant justice would prevail…but in the Jake and the Neverland Pirates fashion. Kneeling down he took a twig and began to draw a map.

"What are you doing?" Sofia knelt down next to him and noticed he was drawing what appeared to be a ship.

"If we're doing this, we better do this right. I imagine Hook is heading this way, likely with your sister as a hostage. He will be coming for you…so this is what we do." Jake's voice was barely above a whisper as he began to formulate a plan. The time for sitting around and mourning Peter were over, now was the time to take action before they were left on defense.

**Authors note: **And with that the finale of the story draws closer yet. Chapter five will likely be the last chapter of the second part of this series. Could there be a third installment in the works? Who knows, so keep on your toes as we tread into this water…calmly yet cautious like. To all those who have waited, reviewed, anxiously sat poised over a mouse…apologies and hopefully you stay to the very end.


End file.
